


Smut Practice™

by GoatSenpai



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, i will add as i go - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatSenpai/pseuds/GoatSenpai
Summary: Hi yes I suck at writing smut





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any grammar mistakes. I don't bother to ever double check my works.

       Lafayette snuck up behind Alexander while Alexander was working and began kissing at his exposed neck. Alexander straightened up in surprise.

 

        "Motier...what are you doing...?" Alexander asked in a confused voice. Lafayette slid his hands down from Alexander's shoulders and kept them going low. Alexander's breath hitched in his throat and Lafayette smirked.

 

        "I'm just taking care of my babyboy. Making sure he doesn't stress too much." Alexander let out a strangled moan when Lafayette began palming him through his jeans and Alexander gripped the armchairs of his seat tightly.

 

          "Motier~" Alexander's head fell back and he relaxed. Then he perked up again. "I-I have to w-work." Alexander whined.

 

        "Tell me not to do this and I'll stop." Lafayette began leaving hickies on Alexander's neck wherever he could. Alexander gulped.

 

        "God- please don't stop." Alexander gasped after a few seconds of silence from him. Lafayette smirked. That was the answer he wanted. Lafayette spun Alexander around in the chair and picked him up by his thighs. Alexander wrapped his legs around Lafayette's waist. Lafayette pulled Alexander in for a kiss and wasted no time in getting his tongue into Alexander's mouth. His tongue explored Alexander's mouth until he felt Alexander trembling in his arms. Lafayette pulled away from the kiss and took in Alexander's appearance. He looked so needy for more from Lafayette.

 

        "Alright, mon amour. I've got you." That was to reassure Alexander that he wasn't just going to tease him and not give the man what he wanted. Lafayette walked into their bedroom and set Alexander down on the bed and began kissing him again. Alexander reached his hands up and tangled his fingers in Lafayette's hair. Lafayette slid one hand down from Alexander's chest and unbuttoned his jeans. Then slipped his hands into Alexander's boxers. A smirk grew on his face when he heard Alexander gasp into the kiss. Lafayette began jerking Alexander softly and Alexander moaned into the kiss.

 

          Lafayette pulled away from the kiss and used his free hand to remove Alexander's shirt. Then proceeded by kissing down Alexander's torso. Lafayette sped up his hand and Alexander moaned a bit louder and began bucking his hips up in Lafayette's hand desperately. Lafayette ran his thumb over the sensitive part of Alexander's cock and listened to the wanton moan that left Alexander's lips.

 

        "L-Laf~! Pl-Please!" Alexander begged. He usually called Lafayette Laf when he was feeling very submissive. Lafayette took that as a sign to not tease too much. Lafayette pulled off of Alexander's torso and removed Alexander's pants and boxers all together. He began stroking Alexander's cock with both hands. "Mmm!" Lafayette watched in satisfaction when Alexander's back arched off of the bed in pleasure.

 

        "What do you want, babygirl?" Lafayette cooed in a seductive voice.

 

        "M-More! Pl-Please!!" Alexander begged. Years started forming in his eyes from the pleasure. Lafayette knew that was all he was going to get from Alexander. Lafayette leaned down and took Alexander's cock into his mouth. He took pride in the noise that left Alexander's mouth. Lafayette hollowed out his cheeks and began bobbing his head which left Alexander babbling nonsense. Alexander bucked his hips up into Lafayette's mouth. Lafayette lightly swatted Alexander's thigh and pulled off for a second.

 

        "Let me take care of you, baby." Alexander huffed and Lafayette went back to sucking him off. Lafayette reached a hand over and began fondling Alexander's balls which was enough to send him right over the edge. Alexander came into Lafayette's mouth with a loud wanton moan. Lafayette swallowed every last bit of Alexander's come. Lafayette pulled off of Alexander's cock with an obscene pop. He leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Alexander's lips. "I love you so much, babygirl."

 

        "I love you too, mon amour." Alexander giggled and pressed their foreheads together. Lafayette wrapped his arms around Alexander's waist and pulled him close.

 

        "Lex?" Alexander hummed in response. "Don't ever change."


	2. The Art of Seduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect the chapters to all be like the same story.
> 
> Now given that I wrote this at 3am, and didn't bother to check for any spelling mistakes, there is a very high possibility that this chapter will suck
> 
> And it is a bit lengthy and has a story to it.  
> I might do a part 2 with laflams

   Once a year George Washington holds a ball. Once a year hundreds of old friends and high ups in the military go to the ball. Once a year they gather and enjoy the drinks and food provided.

 

        And once a year those who go are fooled into thinking the ball is for them.

 

...

 

        "Alright, ladies, gentlemen, and others, listen up. You've been training in this program to be spies for a while year. Tomorrow is the your final test. I will be holding my annual ball tomorrow. The annual ball is when I have 3 agents 2 years above this group hide among the others joining the ball. Each one of them has different information valuable to you. Pick the right one. Ask the right questions. Get the information and give it to me tomorrow. Of course, only 3 of you will receive information. Only 3 of you will pass out of all 6 of you." The group straightened up at that. All but one of them glanced around at their fellow classmates. The one was determined to pass. He held his head high and confident as he looked at George. George looked back. This particular student was smart. Clever. He knew how to get what he wanted and knew exactly what to do. George had high hopes for him. By far. Because that was his adopted son. Who he had trained for this. No special treatment either.

 

...The next night...

 

        "Hey Laf, you ready? Watch out for the one George warned us about, okay? George warned us that they weren't like everybody else." John asked from outside of the ball in a white van. Lafayette had an earpiece in so the two could talk. All 3 of the agents had earpieces and a partner to guide them. To give the information at the right time.

 

        "Yeah, yeah. Let's do this." Lafayette took in a deep breath and walked into the ballroom. He grabbed a drink off a serving tray a waiter was carrying as they passed. John and his goal was to make it extremely difficult for the 6 trainees to figure out he was an agent. Which was going to be easy for Lafayette. Normally, agents didn't know any of the people who came to the ball. But Lafayette had connections and knew a majority of them. They just weren't aware he was a secret agent, of course. Lafayette walked around and chatted with them. Then he heard the doors open again. They had been opening and closing all night as more and more people arrived, and he'd glance over to see who it was every time.

 

        He would be able to tell if it was trainee or not easily. This was their final test. Only 3 passed. The trainees would look nervous and anxious. They would scan the room and look at people. Examine them. But when Lafayette glanced to see who has arrived, it was obvious they had never been to ball before by the way they took in a deep breath and stared in awe at their surroundings. But they weren't nervous. They weren't anxious. And they didn't glance around. They joined the crowd of people and started striking up conversations casually. Lafayette studied them carefully.

 

        How they spoke with such passion. How the other visitors seemed not to know them but paid attention to each word that left their mouth. The other visitors seemed impressed. Like this was a person to expect a lot from. Lafayette was so invested in thinking about how odd their behavior was that they didn't even see them approach him.

 

        "Well hello tall stranger who has been studying me for about 4 minutes. Nearly five. About 4 minutes and 36 seconds. That's how long it took from me to make my way from the entrance and get to you." They had a smirk on their face. Lafayette laughed.

 

        "Nice to meet you too. And my name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Rich Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette." Lafayette looked down at them and held out his hand. "He/him." He saw a flicker of slight relief pass through the other's eyes. Relief that Lafayette wasn't against people not conforming to male or female? Probably.

 

        "Alexander Hamilton. He/him." Alexander took Lafayette's hand confidently and calmly. He had to be careful when throwing around names. His actual name was Alexander Washington. He would much rather have the last name of the father figure who taught him everything he knew than share the last name of a drunkard who left him and his mother. Alexander released Lafayette's hand after a second or two.

 

        "So, what brings you to the ball, Alexander?" Alexander had actually been to the ball multiple times. He had watched the exchanges between agents and trainees. Sometimes George was at his side telling him who was who and explaining what they were talking about. It was always exciting for him.

 

        "An old friend of my mother's invited me. I haven't spotted her quite yet but I hope to soon." Alexander laughed lightly. Laughing because instead of actually looking for this friend, he was talking to Lafayette. Lafayette let out a laugh after realizing it as well.

 

        "Well, sorry to keep you from finding her. But if you intend to stop talking to me soon and find her, let me at least say," Lafayette gently took Alexander's hand and bent down a bit. "You sparkle like the stars in the night sky, _mon cher Alexander_." Lafayette kissed Alexander's hand while keeping eye contact with him. Alexander felt a shiver run through his whole body at the sudden change in Lafayette's voice. Felt a shiver run through his whole body at the words he used. Then he smirked. _Two can play at that game._

 

        _"Lafayette, you better not be flirting with him! You need to focus on the task!"_ John hissed through the earpiece. James snorted and turned on his chair and looked at John and just shook his head. John looked at James and sighed. _"James, I'd honestly do anything to switch you partners."_

 

        "Well, such a handsome man like yourself cant be compared to the light of something light years away. I'm afraid I have to compare you to something far closer. I'd say, you're much brighter than the sun even when directly looking at it. Even in heat you out match the sun." Lafayette's eyes widened slightly and he stood up. Then he just smirked. He wasn't expecting Alexander to return the compliment. Alexander was truly somebody to expect a lot from.

 

        "You have a wonderful way with words, Alexander. I'd love to hear more." Lafayette prompted. "Would you like to go and sit down at a table where we can hold a more private conversation?" Lafayette held out his hand again to Alexander. Alexander gave a sweet smile and took Lafayette's hand.

 

        "Lead the way, Motier." Lafayette's almost stopped breathing. The way Alexander said his name. It sounded like Alexander only deserved to say it. Like it was a prayer only Alexander could say. Lafayette began to carefully lead Alexander through a crowd to a table.

 

        "John, what's the information." Lafayette whispered in a way so Alexander couldn't hear, but John could. John look around for the piece of paper and when he found it he sighed. "John! Come on."

 

_"Our information is that...George Washington and Martha Washington are getting a divorce. Its a fake fact. Fake information. But if the trainee doesn't believe you, and doesn't provide evidence as to why, then you're to say they failed and they can leave. If they ask for more details lead them on with facts and see their reaction. If they prove you wrong, blah blah blah George puts too many instructions."_ John huffed and ran a hand through his hair. _"Basically, a true agent would've studied their surroundings while training for future reference and if they did they would easily be able to give evidence to prove that George and Martha are in fact very happy."_

 

        "Jesus that's a mouthful..." Lafayette whispered. He let go of Alexander's hand and walked over to a chair at an empty table and pulled out a chair for Alexander. Alexander sat down and smoothed out his dress. He had chosen a dress because he knew that he could pass as female and he wanted to. Also, he may or may not have hidden weapons. Always had to be safe. Lafayette sat down beside across from Alexander at the two chair table and just looked at him. Alexander laughed and raised an eyebrow.

 

        "And what are you staring at, Motier?"

 

        "A masterpiece." Lafayette said it plain and simple. Alexander's face heated up very quickly. Lafayette smirked. He found Alexander's blush adorable. And felt like it was more like a reward for him. Alexander made eye contact with Lafayette and a small smirk made its way onto his face. Which didn't have as much as of an effect while he was blushing.

 

        "Then I must be staring at the grand masterpiece." Lafayette took in a sharp breath.

 

        _"He's a keeper."_ Lafayette was almost tempted to tell John to shut up, but Alexander would think him saying that would be suspicious.

 

        "I'm afraid not. But who am I to judge? But please tell me, what is there to know about the masterpiece before me?"

 

        "More information than a grand masterpiece can handle, I'm afraid." Alexander gave Lafayette a knowing smile.

 

        "Well if I can't get any information about you from the masterpiece itself, I'll have to share some of my own information with you." Lafayette cleared his throat and then took a more serious tone. "Did you hear that Martha and George Washington are getting a divorce?" Lafayette could feel the change in the air between the two. More serious. A knowledge passed. They both knew who the other was. The agent and the trainee.

 

        "Why no, I didn't hear about that. Why? They seem so happy." Alexander knew full well the two weren't getting divorced. If anyone would know about that, it would be him.

 

        "Apparently George has been cheating. For a long time. Martha can't take it anymore. She's forgiven him over and over but I guess but she can't do it anymore. She's not happy." Lafayette watched Alexander's expression.

 

        "You're joking!" Alexander gasped. Faking shock.

 

        "Nope. She's taking half of the estate with her and she's leaving."

 

        "And about their child?" Alexander leaned forward slightly with a raised eyebrow. "What happens to their child." Lafayette blinked in confusion.

 

        "They have a child...?" He hadnt ever heard of this.

 

        "Yes! They do. It's their child who knows you're telling a lie. It's their child who knows that Martha and George are very happy together and it's proved in their actions around each other that George would much rather die than ever cheat on his wife. The same goes for Martha. It's their _son_ who knows that those high school sweethearts would never divorce." Alexander leaned back in his chair and watched Lafayette's confidence in his take information crumble.

 

        "Oh! Well that's a surprise to hear! I guess you really can't trust rumors, huh?" Lafayette played it cool. The serious tone lifted. Alexander passed, there was no need for anything serious. Alexander noticed and relaxed visibly.

 

        _"Fuck!"_ John took off his headset and rested his head on the desk in the van. James laughed and rubbed his back.

 

        _"The trainee pass?"_

 

_"With flying colors..."_

 

"Not always." Alexander looked at the door as he saw more people enter. He felt himself getting nervous. If there were too many people he got overwhelmed very quickly. Lafayette noticed.

 

        "Alexander, would you like to step outside and get some air with me?" Lafayette offered. Alexander looked at him and for a split second he looked extremely grateful that Lafayette had asked. But then his face went back to neutral.

 

        "Yeah, of course." Alexander smiled. It was obvious the smiles he gave weren't real. It was all for the act.

 

...

 

        The two sat outside in the garden on a bench with the moonlight shining down on them and they just talked. Talked about many different subjects. Lafayette had taken out the earpiece and gave it to one of the other agents to give to John. John had already stopped listening in. He didn't need to anymore.

 

        "I should've worn something warmer than this." Alexander laughed and rubbed his exposed arms. The cold air blowing over any exposed skin of his made him cold.

 

        "Here." Lafayette took off his blazer and draped it over Alexander's shoulders while leaning in to do so. Alexander looked up at him slightly shocked. Then a slight blush appeared on his face from their proximity to each other. Alexander and Lafayette's faces were just a breath away from each other. They both knew it. They both made eye contact. And they both leaned in.

 

...Many months later (like 6)...

 

        "Sir...can we talk?" Lafayette stepped into George's office. George looked up from his paperwork.

 

        "What is it?" George set his papers down and pushed up his glasses. Lafayette shifted nervously.

 

        "You see, I've been dating your son for a while now...6 months." George made a look of fake shock.

 

        "Really?!"

 

        "You knew??" Lafayette looked very shocked.

 

        "Of course I knew. Alexander gave into guilt that his father didn't know about his relationship and he told me about 5 months back. He calls you the love of his life." Lafayette smiled.

 

        "Well...about that...I'd like to make him the love of my life. But...officially." George perked up.

 

        "What are you implying?" George knew exactly what Lafayette was implying. But he wanted to hear it from the man himself.

 

        "Can I have your blessing? To marry your son? I'd feel 10 times better if I had your blessing when I say I do." Lafayette laughed nervously. George gave him a hard and stern look. His jaw was clenched.

 

        "You seriously think..." Lafayette felt fear course through his veins like a dangerous poison. Then George lightened up. "...that you don't already have it???" George looked confused. "Lafayette, if you didn't have my blessing and you wouldn't be dating my son! You'd be dead." Lafayette was both happy and afraid. George was one to fear.

 

        "Really?!" A large grin was on Lafayette's face.

 

        "Yes really! Just treat him right." George smiled.

 

...Many months later (like 7)...

 

        Heated breaths and moans were the only sounds that filled the air of their bedroom. The couple were in a cabin Lafayette owned surrounded by woods. Secluded. Alexander was more grateful for how secluded they were than Lafayette was. Lafayette enjoyed hearing Alexander.

 

        "F-Fuck- there! Please- oh mon dieu- S'il vous plaît!" Alexander found himself begging for more from Lafayette as Lafayette had found his prostate. Lafayette smirked and began thrusting fast and hard into Alexander's prostate. Leaving the man underneath of him nearly breathless and gasping for air with each blow. Alexander was gripping onto the bedsheets as tight as he could and nearly screaming in pleasure. He was afraid he'd tear the sheets at this point. "O-Oh god~" Moans that sounded like pure sin trailed from his lips and filled Lafayette's ears.

 

        Lafayette smirked even more and began jerking Alexander's cock in time with his thrusts. Alexander's back arched off the bed and his mouth fell open in pleasure.

 

        "Come for me, baby." Lafayette leaned forward and growled into Alexander's ear. He nipped slightly at Alexander's ear lobe and that was enough to drive Alexander straight over the edge. Lafayette's name left Alexander's mouth in a shout that sounded more like a magnificent symphony and Alexander came over their stomachs. Lafayette thrusted into Alexander during his orgasm which had him on the edge of oversensitivity. Lafayette thrusted a bit more and came himself with a low groan. He took a few seconds to recollect himself, then he pulled out of Alexander and pulled Alexander close. Alexander panted heavily in Lafayette's arms. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up."

 

        Lafayette picked up Alexander gently in his arms and made his way to the master bathroom to clean him up.

 

        "You did so well, _mon mari._ " Alexander hummed at the praise and pressed a soft kiss to Lafayette's lips. Lafayette walked into the bathroom and gently set Alexander down in the shower after opening the glass door. He turned it on to a heat they could both enjoy and got in with Alexander. Lafayette began gently washing Alexander while whispering words of praise and sweet nothings into his ear, to let Alexander know, if he didn't know already, that he was very loved. "You're so beautiful and I love you so much...you did so well tonight for your first time. Don't worry about anything you did amazing. You're amazing. I love you." Lafayette knew Alexander was too exhausted to say the words back, so he took Alexander's gentle hum and the way he leaned more into Lafayette as an answer.

 

        "I love you Alexander Lafayette." A gentle grin made its way after hearing Lafayette say his name.

 

        "I love you too, _mon mari._ " Alexander managed to get out tiredly.


End file.
